Kingdom Hearts on Msn
by soulful100
Summary: See what goes on in the the chatrooms of KH!. Had this one on my com for like 4 months but din upload due to internet blockage. R R pls!
1. Chapter 1

_Kingdom Hearts has MSN__?_

Xx Server: Destiny Islands and Twilight Town xX

_KeybadeMaster __has logged on_

KeybladeMaster: 0.o no one online??

_Riku__ has logged on_

KeybladeMaster: hi riku!

Riku: Hey Sora.

KeybladeMaster: How did you know it was me?

Riku: Who else who call themselves _"KeybladeMaster"?_

KeybladeMaster: Don't kno… you…. me….. King Mickey?

Riku: Do you seriously think that King Mickey would call himself "_KeybladeMaster"? _Besides he's royalty, he probably has better things to do than talk on MSN.

KeybladeMaster: Good point.

_MasteroftheKeyblade __has logged on._

MasteroftheKeyblade: Hiya guys! Mickey here!

Riku: 0.o

KeybladeMaster: O.0

MasteroftheKeyblade: Whats wrong?

KeybladeMaster: told you so riku

Riku: Shut up.

MasteroftheKeyblade: Huh?

KeybladeMaster: nothing, nothing, just chatting right riku?

Riku: pfft Whatever, I have better things to do. Cya.

_Riku__ has logged off_.

KeybladeMaster: Well I gtg 2. Bye Your Majesty.

_KeybladeMaster__ has logged off_

MasteroftheKeyblade: O.0 Guys?

…

MasteroftheKeyblade: Guys?

*silence*

MasteroftheKeyblade: T.T

_MasteroftheKeyblade has logged off._


	2. Chapter 2 pranking sora

Holy crap I actually have a review! Thx so much and here's the 2nd chpter

_Kingdom Hearts has MSN_

Xx Server: Destiny Islands and Twilight Town xX

_Riku__ has logged on._

_No. XIII __has logged on _

Riku: Hey Roxas.

No. XIII: How did you kno it was me?

Riku: It's kinda obvious… with you begin the XIII member of organization 13 and all.

No. XIII : True.

Riku: Hey wanna play a prank on Sora?

No. XIII: Sure. But will he even be on.

Riku: Definitely, he always logs on everyday.

No. XIII: Internet addiction?

Riku: Probably. Well are you in?

No. XIII: Yup. So what's this prank of yours?

Riku: You kno that Sora's the kind of person who absolutely hates losing his friends rite?

No. XIII: Yea. So?

Riku: So when he logs in we pretend to hate him and block him for like 3 seconds so he thinks that it's real and we watch him go all emo on the internet.

No. XIII: Dude that's seriously evil. I'm in. So long how do you think it will take b4 he logs in?

Riku: He should be logging in now. Just remember to stick to the plan when he does.

No. XIII: Kk.

_KeybladeMaster__ has logged on._

KeybladeMaster: Hey guys. Wats up?

Riku: ……..

No. XIII: ………

KeybladeMaster: Guys?

Riku: I hate you.

KeybladeMaster: Huh? 0.o

Riku: the darkness gives me power….

KeybladeMaster: Wat are you talking abou-

No. XIII: You are weak Sora.

KeybladeMaster: Roxas?

Riku: Light is nothing compared to the power of darkness.

No. XIII: Kingdom Hearts will be ours.

_No. XIII __has blocked __KeybladeMaster_

KeybladeMaster: Wait Roxas!

Riku: Goodbye Forever Sora.

_Riku __has blocked __KeybladeMaster__._

KeybladeMaster: What! NO! I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN! I TOT YOU HAVE OVERCOME THE DARKNESS! SO WHY ARE YOU LEAVING! Why! WHY! WHYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS 2 MUCH! I CANT HANDLE LOSING TWO OF MY BEST FRIENDS AT ONCE! I'M SRY IF I DID ANYTHING WRONG. I'M SORY! So sorry!

_Riku __and ____have unblocked __Keyblade Master_

No. XIII: Umm. Sora

KeybladeMaster: Why! Y! Y! Y! WHY DOES EVERY CLOSE TO ME DISSAPPEAR! WHAT DID I DO!???!!!

Riku: Yo Sora?

KeybladeMaster: I'M SORRY RIKU! I'M SORRY ROXAS! SORRY IF I DID ANY BAD TO YOU SRY!!!!!

No. XIII: -.- lll

_*2 pages of Sora's internet emo-ing ltr*_

KeybladeMaster: I'M SORRY!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST COME BACK !!!!!!!

Riku: SORA! STUF AND STOP EMO-ING!!! ME AND ROXAS WERE JUST JOKING! GOD YOU FREAKING EMO!!!

KeybladeMaster: uhhhhhh….. I knew that….

No. XIII: Well I gtg 2. Have to do this stupid mission old' Mansex gave me. Ltr!

___ has logged off_

Riku: Well anyway I'm going to copy and paste all your emo-ing in my blog. Bye!

KeybladeMaster: You're jking rite Riku?

Riku: Nope!

_Riku__ has logged off_

KeybladeMaster: ………. Crap…..

Well thx for reading! R + R pls!


End file.
